In the Middle
by The Happiness
Summary: Jill and Marlin have a wonderful friendship; they may even get married one day! But when Skye sets his sights on the female farmer's fortune, friendship might not be enough to save the farmer from falling in love with a con-man. Will Marlin get the courage to protect Jill as more than a friend? Will Skye succeed in stealing more than just Jill's fortune? Find out here!


Hi everyone! I've been playing HMDS Cute lately, and it has inspired me to write this fanfiction. It'll be a fun ride, I promise! ;) I don't own these characters or this franchise, though I'm sure they would be fun to work for one day.

* * *

"Between Rock and a Hard Place"

Rock grabbed Lumina's shoulder and spun her around, passion in his eyes.

"I can't let you go." Rock said, pulling Lumina close.

"Oh, Rock... But what about the terminal cancer?" Lumina whispered, slipping her hands around his neck.

"I will love you until the day you die..." Rock whispered back. Together, they closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss...

"Should I barf now, or later?" Jill questioned, "It was a clever title, though." Lumina huffed and set down her newly written story.

Jill and Lumina were sitting side by side on Lumina's incredibly soft bed. The room looked like a house by itself, let alone the fact that it occupied half of the top floor of a mansion. It was late at night, but Lumina had insisted that Jill come over even if she did have to get up early. A farmer's work was never done, but neither was a friend's. Jill secretly enjoyed coming over late at night, because that meant she could stop by the bar afterwards if Lumina didn't want her to sleep over.

"I'm trying to be as good as Mary, but it's not working." Lumina whined. Jill got up and stretched, taking a deep breath.

"What do you see in that guy, anyway?" Jill questioned, tightening her ponytail of long, brown hair, "He's got about as much brain as Hugh does." Lumina stuck her tongue out at Jill.

"Uh, hello, he's hot? He's the hottest guy in this guy forsaken valley. He's the only guy with a six pack! And what about that gorgeous tan?" Jill rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so he's not your type," Lumina continued, "I get it. But, who else do you have to choose from here? Gustafa the hippy? Marlin the hick? They're all penniless. I mean, if you like money and older men you could go for Griffin. Not to mention the girls that know the other prospects aren't the best and are honing in on them. I mean, how could you get close to Gustafa when Nami's just around the corner? Celia and Marlin have worked together every day for five years. " Jill sat on the bed by Lumina and sighed.

"I know our prospects aren't the best, but cheer up!" Jill said with a smile, "Marlin's not a hick, he's a gentleman when you get to know him. He's carried me home five times after I drank a little too much... and he'll always pay for a drink or two. Drinks aren't that expensive. Gustafa's not a hippie, he's open-minded. Plus, he's well traveled, so he could take you somewhere exotic. Rock is hot... but not my type of hot. Plus he has no brain! I honestly don't see what you see in him besides the fact that you grew up together." Lumina giggled and blushed, causing Jill to roll her eyes again.

"Okay you drunkard, what's your type of hot?" Lumina questioned. Jill slid the ponytail holder out of her hair and let it hang down. It stopped about halfway down her back. Jill smiled.

"My type of hot?" Jill said, looking deviously at Lumina. Lumina laughed nervously. Jill giggled and bounced up from the bed, curling the plush pink carpet beneath her toes. "My type of hot... is tall. Tall and slender, with soft yet piercing eyes that seem to look into your soul. My type of hot is pale, smooth skin that begs you to touch, lips that make you starving. My type of hot is a low, silky voice that could haunt you in your sleep, and a laugh that sounds like you were already in heaven..." There was a silence in the room as Jill flopped down on the bed. She could almost imagine him now...

"Wow..." Lumina whispered, "I'm in love already. Who is he?" Jill smiled a goofy smile and replied, "I have no idea."

Jill rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking at the beautiful wooden grandfather clock across the room. "Woah, is it that time already?" Jill questioned urgently. Jill's eyes widened as she watched the clock change from 10:59 to 11:00 PM. She had to get up extra early tomorrow to get her chores done before the chicken festival. Greta, her three year old hen was going to compete tomorrow, and she wanted to properly cheer her on. She hoped she was okay staying in someone else's barn for the night.

"I've got to go..." Jill said, "but we should do this again when your next story is written! I'd love to hear more of that dramatic shoulder spin action." Jill winked and Lumina giggled. Waving goodbye, Jill left Lumina's room and swiftly walked down the stairs. She heard some pots and pans in the kitchen, but knew that Romana usually woke Sebastian up this time of night to make her a midnight snack. Maybe an 11:30 snack was in order tonight. Jill quietly walked out of the Mansion and shut the door tightly behind her, pausing for a moment to look up at the moon.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Jill from behind, causing her to tumble forward into the beautiful, yet rock solid marble fountain. Hair still out of its ponytail was now wet and covering her face. She felt somebody help her up. Swiftly coming to her senses, Jill looked down at herself and moaned in despair, pushing her hair away from the right side of her face. She started to turn towards the person who had pushed her.

"Gosh Lumina, you could have just called from the window," Jill said ringing out her shirt, "If you wanted a hug I would have-" Jill stopped in her tracks. She wasn't looking at Lumina, but at a man's chest, covered in leopard print. She slowly looked up and met a set of piercing blue eyes, the moon illuminating hair as bright as silver. If ever there was a man that embodied the beauty of the valley at night, it would be him. Jill realized she was staring and decided to continue ringing out her shirt.

"What are you doing in the mansion so late?" Jill questioned. She thought she knew all of Lumina's family, but maybe she was wrong. She had a feeling that she wasn't dealing with some distant relative. Lumina would have gloated for an hour at a visitor if there had been one.

"Oh, just borrowing a few things." The man said. His voice almost made Jill's knees give out. Determined to not let attraction get in the way of practicality, Jill looked straight up into his eyes quizzically. "Borrowing?" Jill questioned, "You mean, stealing?"

"Oh my," The man chuckled, "I didn't expect someone so beautiful to catch on so quickly." Jill frowned and clenched her fists. "Are you saying that women who are pretty don't know how to think?"

"No," the man said, "I was just making the observation that you are both shockingly beautiful and incredibly intelligent." Jill opened her mouth to reply before Lumina came charging out of the door.

"You!" Lumina pointed angrily, "I want my mother's necklace back!"

"I have to go," the man said, "Oh, and the name is Skye. You can call me the Prince of the Night. I hope our fates are intimately intertwined... if they are, I'll be sure to see you later." Skye winked and headed down the pathway towards town. Lumina started to run after him.

"Hey, aren't you listening to me?" Lumina asked, "Give me back the jewelry!" Skye turned to Lumina and gave a charming smile that made her stop in her tracks. "You shouldn't let such a beautiful face be ruined by anger." Skye turned and walked away, and Lumina looked after him, as if stunned. She walked after him a few steps, but then started looking around. She came back up, and Jill looked at her expectantly.

"What about your mother's necklace?" Jill asked, ringing out the rest of her hair. She realized that her face was still half covered in wet hair and scowled at herself for having fallen for cheap charm. Putting her hair back in a ponytail, she waited for Lumina's reply.

"He got away..." Lumina blushed, "I guess your dream guy does exist." Lumina giggled to herself and stepped into the house, bouncing with every step. Jill scoffed to herself. "Dream guy? If I run into him again, I'll make sure he won't be able to charm me again. Dream guy my butt." Jill walked down the hill, frustrated. She needed a boost before tomorrow, and it wasn't going to come from the chores. She was headed straight to the bar, soaking wet clothes aside her foul mood could be tamed easily by the warm hug of alcohol.

Marlin sat at the Blue Bar, looking at the clock. It ticked more loudly every second longer he had to wait. It would be closing time soon. Usually Jill was here by now... maybe she had gone to bed early. There was a festival tomorrow, after all. Marlin liked Jill better in the dingy light of the Blue Bar. Not only was she a hilarious drunk, but she was able to let loose and really be herself. He had really gotten to know her over the past few years by just sitting with her in this bar. Marlin sighed and looked at his drink, trying to make it last.

"What's eating you, Marlin?" Griffin asked, wiping out a freshly cleaned glass. Marlin looked up at him and smirked. Griffin had been quite the handsome devil in his prime (or so Vesta had said many a time), but lately he seemed to be getting a little more rough around the edges. He wore more neutral colors, and was more often than not found with scratchy stubble on his face.

Muffy giggled and walked to the other side of the bar, sitting by Marlin. Muffy had gotten more mature in the past couple years as well. Though she had no wrinkles or gray hair, she was much tamer and kinder than when she had first arrived from the city about five years ago. Marlin had arrived at around the same time from the city. He knew what that place did to a person, and he was glad to be back with his older sister Vesta in the valley. His parents had said the fresh air and work would help his health, but he also knew that it was a burden having to host a sick son in your house all the time.

"Haven't you heard, Griffin?" Muffy asked, "He's lovesick." Muffy draped her arm around Marlin and he blushed. He wasn't sure lovesick was the right word, but it was more or less accurate. He would have used 'lovestrong', but that wasn't actually a word.

"Oh?" Griffin asked, "And who's the lucky lady? Have you finally gotten the courage to make your business partnership last a lifetime?" Marlin straightened up, Muffy drawing her arm away.

"'Fraid not," Marlin said, "I used to like Celia more than anything, but lately..." Marlin stopped and scratched his head. Muffy sighed.

"It must be hard liking somebody for five years and having them not notice you." Muffy signaled Griffin to pass her a drink. Marlin finished off his drink and chuckled.

"You said it. Sometimes I think she'll give me a passing glance. Jill is different, though." Marlin said, "She's very attentive and... well, she makes me feel like a man. Celia makes me feel inadequate... like I would always be the one that needs her help. But with Jill... I feel normal every time I talk to her. When I look her way, she's already looking back. Even all the times I carry her home I'm surprised." Griffin chuckled.

"You've carried her more times than you can count. What can you possibly be surprised at by this point?" Griffin asked. Marlin smiled to himself as Griffin refilled his drink.

"I'm surprised... by how someone who does so much hard work can be light enough for me to carry. I'm surprised by how well she fits into my arms, and how fast my heart can beat without me passing out. She makes me feel... strong. Like I'm not sick.. Like I never was." Marlin sighed, taking another drink. Muffy sighed and stood up.

"She sure is a lucky lady," Muffy commented, standing up, "I hope she realizes it before bluebird season is over."

The door opened, and Griffin looked up. Jill stood in the doorway, still dripping from the fountain incident. "Well good evening, Jill." Griffin said, "Have a seat." Jill sighed and walked up to the bar.

"I would love to, Griffin." Jill walked straight to the seat by Marlin and then looked down at herself, "I don't suppose you have a towel, do you?" Muffy went to the back and Marlin stood up and looked her over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Marlin asked. Jill shook her head, water dripping off of her hair and clothes onto the floor below. She was cold, wet, and wanted to feel warm inside. Her want would soon turn into reality with the wide selection of alcohol that Griffin carried in his shop.

"Okay?" Jill frowned, answering Marlin, "No way. I was just pushed into a fountain by a man who stole Lumina's mother's necklace. Not only that, but he got away because he charmed the pants off of her. She won't even know her necklace is gone until she wakes up tomorrow morning." Jill placed her head in her hand and Marlin sighed, giving her a short hug.

"Isn't he the guy who warns his victims ahead of time?" Marlin asked, sitting back down on his regular stool, "Apparently he stole some fireworks from Casey and Patrick last week. They still don't know how he did it." Jill clenched her fist.

"I just can't believe that jerks like him exist." Jill said. Muffy brought out a towel and Jill thanked her before she sat down on the towel to avoid the wood from soaking up extra moisture. Marlin just sat, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth, but ended up taking another drink instead. Jill was busy drying off with the second towel Muffy had given her. The bar's atmosphere was warming her up already. As Jill squeezed her hair into the towel, Griffin got out a glass to prepare Jill's drink.

"I hope you don't catch a cold." Marlin said, staring at the wall of bottles. Jill looked over at him from beneath the towel and raised her eyebrow. Marlin usually tried to make eye contact when speaking to people. Was he trying to hide something? Jill wiped off her face with the towel and draped it over her shoulders.

"Marlin," Jill said, "Are you feeling alright?" Jill watched closely as Marlin blushed. She tried to look at him straight on, but he kept turning his head.

"Wha? What do you mean? I'm feel like I have the strength of ten men!" Marlin rebutted. Marlin mentally facepalmed and looked out the window at the nearby dirt field. Jill shrugged her shoulders and went back to drying her hair and clothes. She thought he was past being shy at this point in their friendship. Maybe his mind was on other things. He did often space out during work. Maybe he had been thinking to himself for awhile before she got there.

"Well do you have the drinking capacity of those ten men?" Jill asked, "Because that could get pretty expensive." Muffy and Griffin chuckled, and Marlin blushed, looking over at Jill.

"Oh!" Jill said, "Your cheeks are red, too! Do you need me to bring you home this time?" Marlin finally let down his guard and laughed. Jill was relieved. Marlin was back.

"No, I think I'm okay. I've only had a couple." Marlin explained before ordering Jill a drink. Jill laughed and smiled at Marlin appreciatively as Griffin set the drink in front of her. Jill took a large swig of her drink and exhaled, setting it back on the counter and letting the warmth crawl down her throat.

"What were you doing up at Lumina's anyway?" Muffy questioned, changing the subject. Jill smiled.

"Lumina was in a writing mood after Mary visited yesterday, so she wanted me to listen to her short story. It's kind of like fan-fiction... but none of the characters are famous. Just real." Jill explained. Muffy nodded and smiled. Griffin put away the last clean glass and decided to take a seat across from Marlin and Jill. Jill took another swig of her drink. It went down smooth, and she could already feel the fuzzy sensation all over her body.

"So," Griffin said, smiling at Jill, "You ever think of getting married?" Jill set down her drink and scratched her head.

"Married?" Jill sighed, "Yeah, I've thought about it. My house is big enough for three or four people to live in it, and my income is through the roof." Muffy giggled.

"Feeling light already? You're awfully honest for just one drink." Muffy said to Jill. Jill giggled and Griffin refilled her drink.

"Yeah. Honestly, I like the idea of getting married. It gets awfully lonely by myself. I've been here for.." Jill started counting the years on her fingers, "Four.. is it four years? Yeah.. four.. four years." Jill took another swig and sighed. "Some women get pets and electric blankets... the others get husbands." Jill finished off her drink again and Griffin refilled the glass, knowing she would pay the tab Thursday night, like usual.

"What about you Marlin?" Griffin asked. Marlin blushed. "Yeah, well..." Jill looked over at Marlin and smiled through the haze of the alcohol.

"Yes. I definitely want to get married." Marlin said, his eyes darting over at Jill. Jill finished off another drink and sighed, smiling. Griffin laughed.

"Well it's settled then! Why don't you two get married?" Marlin's face turned red, and Jill sat up straight. Marlin opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Jill snickered.

"Sure!" Jill said in a drunken daze, "How does the day after tomorrow work for you? Tomorrow is the chicken festival, so I can't-" Jill gasped. "Chicken festival! I have to get home and go to sleep! Oh, I hope Greta won't be mad that I drank before her big day!" Muffy laughed loudly and Griffin chuckled. Marlin's face was still red, but it seemed Jill had forgotten all about the proposal. Griffin refilled her drink one more time.

"This one's on the house," Griffin said. Jill gave a silly smile.

"Thank you, kind sir," Jill said slowly, "You'll make a wonderful pet electric blanket someday." Jill finished off her glass and stretched her hands towards the ceiling of the bar. Muffy smiled at the young farmer and then glanced at Griffin, who was cleaning her glass.

"So... you do want to get married one day?" Marlin asked. He looked over at Jill, but she had already fallen fast asleep. Griffin dried off the glass Jill had used and smiled up at Marlin.

"I don't suppose you would mind taking her home." Griffin said with a knowing smile. Marlin smiled sheepishly back at him and gathered Jill into his arms. He blushed lightly as her head fell against his shoulder, damp hair slowly wetting his shirt. He carried Jill out of the Blue Bar, looking down at her. She was beautiful, even when she was sleeping.

"Don't you ever worry sending Marlin home alone with her?" Muffy asked after Marlin was gone. Griffin chuckled.

"I don't know what kind of men you've known in the past, but the men of this valley are gentlemen. Besides, he's in love. He wouldn't let any harm come to her, especially not from himself." Griffin set down the last glass of the night and then poured himself and Muffy a drink. Muffy smiled, and they toasted before continuing their conversation.

Marlin walked up the pathway with Jill in his arms, feeling like he was the strongest man on Earth. His footsteps echoed through the valley as his shoes clicked against the lone cobblestone path. Soon they would turn into her farm... maybe too soon. Marlin decided to slow the pace a bit. Even though his heart was racing, he felt like he could carry her all the way to Mineral Town. Jill's head shifted lightly against Marlin's chest and she opened her eyes. Marlin looked down at her and smiled, and she smiled back at him, closing her eyes.

"Aren't you tired?" Jill whispered. Marlin shook his head and chuckled.

"No... not really. I never feel tired when I'm with you." Marlin said. Jill smiled.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." Jill whispered. Marlin slowed down, thinking. If he was going to ask her about it, now would be the best time.

"Were you serious about getting married?" Marlin asked. There was no reply. Marlin looked down to see that Jill had fallen asleep again. He sighed and turned up onto the pathway to her farm. Marlin walked to her house and tucked Jill into bed. Her clothes were almost dry from the summer night air, so he decided not to worry too much about her. Marlin made sure there was a pillow under her head and that her blankets covered all of her before leaving her to sleep off the alcohol.

As soon as Marlin was gone, a figure crawled out from under the bed. Skye wiped the sweat off of his brow and chuckled to himself.

"That was close..." Skye mumbled, "I never even found where she kept her money..." Skye had overheard her conversation in the bar. It made sense that she was rich. She lived alone and took care of the dairy needs and some of the crop needs of the valley and surrounding villages. He didn't think she would hide her money so well. "I'm sure if I run into her again, I can get that information. She has to have 1 mil easily... " Skye was excited at the prospect of that much money. He was sure he had looked everywhere, but he knew there must have been some place he hadn't looked. He had to come up with a different plan. "A couple of run ins and a few lies never hurt anybody. It's definitely worth the money..." Skye looked at Jill as she slept and smirked. "She'll like the attention. I can't imagine there are many good men that show interest around here.. not any as handsome as me." Skye left the house empty handed and decided to flesh out his plan.

By the time Skye was leaving the valley, his plan was complete.

"Her money is mine within the year."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'll see you soon for chapter two. ;)


End file.
